Gilda/Gallery
Season one Griffon the Brush Off Gilda sees Pinkie Pie for the first time S1E05.png|Gilda seen for the first time. Gilda Stare S1E5.png|Gilda looking down at Pinkie Pie. Gilda whats up s01e05.png|Gilda landing on the ground. Gilda showing off S1E05.png|Gilda being awesome. Gilda giving Rainbow Dash a hug S1E5.png|Pinkie Pie, Gilda and Rainbow Dash. Gilda surprised at Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|Gilda seems surprised. Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant. Dash and Gilda S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash is into it. Gilda... not so much. Dash and Gilda dancing S1E5.png|*arm wiggle* Gildaposeid.png|Gilda not liking Pinkie Pie's laughing. Gilda opens her wings S1E05.png|Gilda talking to Rainbow Dash. Gilda sees Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Gilda does not approve of Pinkie. RD and Gilda having fun S1E5.png|Dash and Gilda having fun like old times. Gilda Talking About the Old Times S1E5.png|Gilda likes oldschool. Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png|Brohoof... DENIED! Pinkie Pie trampoline S1E5.png|Gilda finding a bothersome pink pony going to great heights of lame. Dash wins the race S01E05.png|Rainbow and Gilda dashing to a cloud. Dash wins S1E5.png|Arguing over who won first. Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png|Come on I totally beat you. Pinkie Pie Balloons S1E5.png|Pinkie Pie is a good friend saying Rainbow Dash won! Told you I won S01E05.png|Come on dude, I totally beat you! Another Race S01E05.png Gilda lags behind S01E05.png Gilda about to pop Pinkie Pie's balloons S1E05.png Gilda popping balloons S1E05.png|Pop goes the balloons, down goes the pony. Dash wins again S01E05.png|Eh, you made it. Gilda "Get lost" S1E05.png|Can't you take get lost for an answer! Gilda "buzz off!" S01E05.png|Gilda doesn't like it when Pinkie is around. Gilda on cloud evil stare S1E05.png|Gilda staring down at Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png|Shuddered. Gilda is up to no good S1E5.png|What do I see here? Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png|*Ting* Evil Idea. Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png Granny Smith rattler s01e05.png|''Ahhh!'' Gilda among the vegetables S1E5.png|"Dis stuff ain't fresh, dude!" Gilda after playing a joke on Granny Smith S1E05.png|Ahaha got her good! S1E5 Fluttershy and Gilda.PNG|Fluttershy leading some ducks. Gilda roaring at Fluttershy S1E5.png|Gilda roars at Fluttershy. Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png|Gilda's so mean, she's scaring poor Fluttershy. Pinkie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png Gilda S1E05 thumb.PNG|Gilda. Gilda & Pinkie about to shake hands S1E05.png Gilda getting zapped s01e05.png|Shocked by hoof buzzer. Gilda Anatomy S1E5.png|Pinkie Pie helping us see the inside of a Griffon. Pinkie zapping Gilda s01e05.png|Messed up feathers. Pinkie Pie's eyes pop out S1E05.png|Gilda thinking - "How is it that her eyeballs do not fall out of their sockets?" Gilda vanilla lemon drop prank S1E05.png|Gilda after eating a vanilla lemon drop. Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Roasted Marshmallows! Gilda forced smile S01E05.png|Showing a forced smile. Gilda excited for presents S01E05.png|Gilda happy for Presents! Gilda don't wanna hear itS1E5.PNG Gilda is freakedS1E5.PNG Gilda knows what you're up toS1E5.PNG Snakes make Gilda's feathers fluffy S1E05.png|Gilda with poofy feathers. Applejack and Rarity laugh at spitting snakes prank S01E05.png Gilda blew candles S1E05.png|A genuine Gilda smile. Gilda whacking Spike S1E5.png|Move aside, dragon. Spike eating the cake S1E5.png|Try some, it's good. Rarity and Gilda S01E05.png|Aww, poor Rarity. But it's Gilda's turn. Gilda Slip S1E5.png|Slippery Gilda blind folded. Gilda mustache s01e05.png|Frosted feathers. Gilda snaps red background speed lines S1E05.png|Gilda snaps after being pranked by Pinkie Pie. Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png|Gilda yells at everypony. Gilda after snapping S1E05.png|This picture perfectly shows Gilda wings. Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png|You Pinkie Pie! This was all your fault! Gilda Suprised.PNG|Did she just fall asleep? Gilda Blaming Pinkie.PNG|No pointing fingers,Gilda Rainbow Yelling at Gilda.PNG|Gilda vs Rainbow Dash Gilda's gonna blow.PNG|Gilda Gilda pouting.PNG|She's cute when she's angry Gilda isn't pleased S1E5.png|Gilda telling Rainbow Dash to give her a call when she decides to be "Cool" again. Gilda leaves S1E5.png|Look's like that's the last of Gilda Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Gilda figurine My Little Pony Cloudsdale Set.png Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Category:Character gallery pages